Caribbean Nights and Frights
' '"Be warned mate, these aren't happy tales. If you have not the stomach or the gut, turn back now." Everyone knows the happy tales, of princes and lovely maidens, and black and white are always clear. But reality isnt always like that. I have a few tales for the night... Port Royal Everyone knows the Capital of the Caribbean, Port Royal, but not everyone knows of some of its darker secrets... Little Johnny was your typical five year old boy. He was curious, rowdy, and annoying, but cute all the same. Now he had always been told to never stay far from home by his mother, and he always listened until one day, he sat outside and he heard a voice giggling. Johnny stood up trying to find the voice. Suddenly a little girl in a white dress rushed past him and yelled "Follow me." Johnny knew she was heading to the caves. He knew he shouldn't have gone. But he did he followed her. "Hey wait up. Who are you? What's your name? Where do you live?" But all she would say was "Follow me!" Johnny followed her deeper and deeper into the cave until they reached a dead end. Johnny was panting. "So... now... what?" He gasped. "Oh we get to play..." she replied. She turned and Johnny got a view of her face for the first time. She wasn't alive, she was undead! She pounced ﻿on him and tore his flesh, as more undead came out of the shadows and tore Johnny apart, no one could hear his tiny screams except for the few bats in the cave... "Johnny! JOHNNY!" Johnny's mother was weeping in the forest looking for her lost son. She heard a branch break behind her. She turned around and saw the outline of her boy. "Oh, Johnny come here now." Johnny shuffled closer. And closer. Then stopped and said "You shouldn't have strayed away from home, mother.". Her scream never even left her throat. It was torn out to quickly, be the little red eyed monstrosity her child had become. All because he went in the caves... Tortuga Everyone knows of the Faithful Bride in Tortuga, but few know how it got that name. Even fewer know what happened afterwards. This is that tale... Francis had always been a hard worker. He worked day til night, six days a week. But on the seventh he'd go to the Lucky Devil tavern. Now he sat at the bar and listened as the owner spoke with another patron, "Yep, me daughter Sarah is getting married. Tis bout time. Thought she end up an old crone." "So who's t﻿he lucky guy?" the patron asked. "A new sailor in these parts named Roger McDee." And so the talk went on and on. Finally, as Francis was leaving the bar, Sarah and Roger walked in. There were congratulations all around and Francis stayed a little longer than usual. Finally, the groom made an announcement, "Before I can marry Sarah, I must make one final voyage. Then we can be happy." After that, Roger picked up his bags, got on the ship and left. It was the last time anyone saw him. Alive. Roger's ship was said to have been lost at sea, but Sarah refused to believe it. She would sit at the window day after day, waiting for her beloved to return. But he never came. She didn't eat or drink. The doctor said she died of a broken heart. In honor of his daughter, the tavern owner changed the name to the Faithful Bride. But thats only half the story. 35 years later, Francis came into town late one night. The weather was bad so he decided to stay the night. He rented a room and went to bed. As he lay in bed, he heard a weeping sound. He sat up in bed, and looked around. All of a sudden, a young woman in a wedding dress sat by the window sill. Francis recognized it immediatly as Sarah and asked, "Sarah, what's wrong?" Sarah turned and her face turned to glee, "Oh Roger, you have come back!" She lept up to embrace him. Francis was so shocked he did the only natural thing and hugged her back. All of a sudden a fire spread through his veins. His eyes felt bloated and his stomach turned to ice. Then... Francis looked down and saw the pile of ash that had once been his body. He began to float up and up and up. as he continued the last thing he saw was the clock, it had stopped at exactly one minute before one... Every 35 years, the people sleeping in the room say they hear voices, one of them, a woman's, sounds like she talking to a sweetheart. The other, a man's, they say says "No, no! Its not me! I'm not Roger. HELP HELP!" Then when the clock strikes one, silence. Dead silence... I've had enough for one night. If you want more, come back later. Now let an old man get his sleep. - As you walk out, you take in the sight of the room. The old sailor's outfit, an old wedding dress on the wall, and a trunk marked R.M.... ﻿ Category:POTCO Creations Category:Fan Stories Category:POTCO